


No Take Backs

by hellbells



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Eddie couldn’t wait for Chris to hand Buck his present. It was one of the most meaningful presents Chris could give Buck and Eddie didn't want to spoil the surprise.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 413
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	No Take Backs

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Allusions are made to a less than stellar childhood for the Buckley Siblings. Mentions of canon season 2/3 events.
> 
> Also, this is a reworked version of a TLBB holiday short of mine but in my head, the plot worked just so well for Buddie and Chris that I had to post this - Merry Xmas all.

_ Buck couldn’t believe he was about to celebrate his first serious Christmas in many years. When he’d been living at home, celebrating Christmas wasn't fun. Christmas was too expensive and would have taken away from his father’s drinking fund. Buck got used to faking Christmas cheer at school and hiding in his room with Maddie for the festive period. _

_ It would be polite to say their parents had been like the living embodiment of the Pogues song. _

~*~

It all changed with his move to LA and becoming a firefighter. 

He’d found a new family with the 118 Firehouse. Last year he’d managed to salvage Christmas for everyone but he wanted it to be special this year. The year before had brought about so many changes for him:- The Tsunami, the Firetruck, the lawsuit and it had sucked.

This year was so different because of the Diaz boys. Yes, that’s right he’d taken a chance and found Eddie and Chris wanted him - as much as he wanted them.

“Hey, Chris, Babe. I’m home!” Buck shouted as he dropped the keys into the bowl on the sideboard.

“Papa Bucky!” Chris yelled, racing as fast he could manage.

Buck could say any tiredness he felt dropped right off him despite a gruelling shift. Buck loved Chris’s natural energy and he never wanted to see that disappear. He was  just as protective as Eddie when it came to his well-being. Last year, the little guy had been so sad after Shannon’s death and the Tsunami. Plus, there were the whole six weeks where Buck ignored everyone and Buck still felt guilty over it.

“I’ve missed you _ soooo  _ much.” Chris informed him.

Buck grinned and his heart still skipped a beat hearing such things. He was not used to  being wanted and put first but with Eddie and Chris, he was starting to believe it a little easier. He picked Chris up and shifted him to his hip. “Oh, yeah? How much?”

Chris threw his hands out as wide as he could manage. “This much.”

“Well, I missed you  just the same, buddy,” Buck assured him and it was the truth.

“DAD! Papa Buck is back!”

Chris calling him Papa was a new thing but it wasn't getting old anytime soon.

Eddie was leaning against the door frame  just taking in the sight of his lover holding his son. It was still one of the best things about their relationship. In truth, Buck had wormed his way into their hearts way before they’d become an official couple. “I can see that _mijo_ but you hogged the welcome home. Do I get my turn?”

Chris seemed to think about it before he  reluctantly asked to  be put down. His Dad made sense, it was only fair that he too got to say welcome home too. Although soon enough he started to regret that choice. His face soon crinkled seeing what that would look like. “Come on, no kissing.”

Buck  reluctantly broke away, biting his now cherry-red lips. “Yeah, no kissing.”

“That’s not what you usually say.” His lover responded with that sexy small smirk of his.

Buck shook his head because he knew everyone would think he’d be the one teasing considering his past Buck 1.0. It was usually the other way around!

The couple went to bed early because being Christmas Eve they had no chance of a lie-in. Chris wouldn’t last too long in the morning before he wanted to open presents. Truth  be told , Eddie couldn’t wait for Chris to hand Buck his present. It was one of the most meaningful presents Chris could give Buck and Eddie couldn't be prouder of Chris. He wouldn’t spoil the surprise, he was  just glad that Chris had asked for it. It made his present make way more sense and it would stop burning a hole in his pocket.

He rolled over to face Buck, “I can’t wait til Chris gives you his gift.”

Buck smiled. “Hey, It’s Chris, it will be awesome.”

Eddie smiled at how certain Buck was, his lover had always adored Chris, as much as he did. More  importantly , he never treated Chris any  differently due to his CP. “You’re not wrong.”

~*~

Sure enough, Christmas morning did come around too early. Eddie  was bounced on but Buck was awake and rolled Chris so that he didn’t get hurt. Buck played it clueless “Hey, buddy. Why the excitement?”

Chris gave him a look that was pure Diaz that made Buck’s heart tug. “Santa has visited. Come on - I want to give you your gift.”

Buck smiled at his enthusiasm. “That’s sweet but we want you to open your presents before we open ours ... It’s like a rule - the youngest person should open their presents first.”

Chris didn’t look too convinced but was willing to indulge them. “If you say so. Well, let’s go.  _ Come on _ . You need to open your present as soon as possible.”

Buck smiled enjoying all the exuberance. He was so glad that despite how trying some of this last year had been, the boy hadn’t let it dim his shine.  He chuckled seeing Eddie’s grumpy face - his partner was definitely not a morning person not even on Christmas morning . “Come on, let’s get you a coffee.”

Eddie thought that was a great plan.

~*~

Gifts, good cheer and the gift of caffeine flew around the Diaz household. Buck was lapping up his first real Christmas as part of a family. It was a precious gift. He’d made a silent vow to himself that he would never let Buck face another Christmas alone.

Chris was holding a thin gift in his trembling hands and was standing in front of Buck. The little guy looked so nervous and Buck knew no matter what the gift was - he would love it. “Is this my gift?”

He nodded and passed it to him with reverence.

Buck  slowly opened the package to reveal a serious leather folder. He opened it and stared in shock at the adoption forms. Buck could admit there were tears in his eyes. He’d never taken anything for granted but this was permanent. He hugged him asking Chris in a quivering voice. “Get the pen for me, so I can sign the document,  **son** .”

The grin on Chris’s face was no doubt matched with the one on his own. Buck was looking at Eddie, “He asked for this?”

Eddie nodded and hugged Buck knowing his lover could do with a few moments to collect himself. “I asked him what he wanted and his exact words were - Adopt Poppa Buck into the family so there can be no takebacks.”

Buck chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. “Yo .. our kid is pretty awesome.”

“Yes, he is.” Eddie agreed and broke the hug seeing Chris standing there  proudly with his pen.

Buck accepted it and signed it with appropriate pomp and circumstance. He wanted Chris to see that this was as important to him as it was to Chris. Chris waited for the paper to  be put down  safely before he launched himself back at Buck. “No takebacks  just like you promised.”

Buck hugged him even closer. “No takebacks,” he assured Chris. It was official now and everything. Buck didn’t realise  just how much it meant to him. He’d made the choice to be a step-dad but for Chris to want to make it official, it knocked him for six.

Chris giggled. “Daddy had a plan for that too.” He said pointing to the side of them.

Buck whirled around to see Eddie down on one knee with a very gorgeous and  tastefully masculine ring peeking out of the red velvet box . Eddie’s voice choked on the question, “What do you say?”

Buck choked out a “Yes.”

“Yes.”

Buck nodded but said nothing else pulling Eddie up and kissing him senseless. In their love and excitement, the ring box dropped on the floor as they got lost in each other for a brief moment. 

Chris, rolled his eyes and showed the most sense picking up the box. “Aren’t you supposed to put the ring on before you start kissing?” 

Buck broke away from the kiss breathless and giddy on so many positive emotions. “Yeah, Chris we are. Sorry, little man. I love my gifts, buddie.”

There was no chance of stopping and revelling as they would be having guests soon enough. Maddie and Chimney were coming over for breakfast. Then they were heading to Athena and Bobby’s place for a massive dinner. Buck was Bobby's assistant chef for the whole Christmas dinner cooking operation.

_ ~*~ _

Maddie was grinning from ear to ear, it seemed like she wasn’t the only Buckley sibling with a wedding to plan. “You finally asked him?” 

Eddie looked sheepish but ecstatic. “Yeah, I found my perfect moment.”

Maddie  was intrigued and hooked his arm over to the kitchen table. She could already see some food on the table. “Well don’t keep me in suspense.”

Buck rolled his eyes. “Eat and we’ll tell you all about it.”

Chris was eager to tuck into the food he’d seen Buck prepare. “What’s for breakfast, Poppa?” 

“So many things I figure what we don’t eat here. We can transport to the Cap’s.”

Chimney grinned as something amused the hell out of him. It was obvious to all at the firehouse that Bobby, the Captain, considered Buck to be the son of his heart. “Did you ask the Cap’s hand for his eldest sons hand?”

Eddie didn’t look amused but Buck tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Eddie blushed which is answer enough for him. “You’re adorable, fiance mine.”

~*~

Bobby was waiting for the last four to arrive at their house. He'd loved the morning routine so far but he wouldn't relax until he had the whole team under his roof. Hen had already made it with Karen and Denny  just a few minutes earlier. “You waiting on Buck?” 

“Yeah, I need my deputy chef,” Bobby replied distracted for a moment. He should have known better than to give Hen an inkling that something might be distracting him. 

Hen narrowed her eyes, sensing there was more to his nervous pacing. “No other reason? Is it something the rest of us don’t know.”

Bobby was able to give the perfect answer. “Athena knows.”

Hen snorted. “Well, of course, your wife knows, she would kill your ass if you didn’t tell her.”

It was nothing but the truth. Athena Grant was awesome and fierce in all the best ways. She was a queen of the Urban City and she knew it. Speaking of Athena she glided into the hallway, looking at her husband with a big fat grin. “It was a  _ yes _ .”

Bobby grinned, adoring the fact that Evan was getting his own happy ending. “Okay, then I will start dinner.”

Hen didn't bother to hide her confusion. “What was the, yes to?” 

“A question, you know better than that.” Athena teased her best friend.

Hen in fairness should have known better. “So what was the question?”

Athena saw Eddie’s truck pull up. “You’ll see soon enough.”

The Diaz-Buckley contingent knocked on the door. Hen saw the ring on Maddie’s hand and started to grin. She lifted the hand to get a good look at the rock, even though she had been the one with Chimney picking it out. “He finally asked.”

“Yeah, but Chimney was not the only one to ask a Buckley.” Maddie replied with a massive grin.

Hen started to laugh because now it all made sense. Bobby would be like a cat on a hot-tin roof if he knew that Eddie was going to propose to the son of his heart.

Hen’s smile was so wide she thought her face  probably couldn’t contain it. “Are you a promised man then Buckaroo?”

Chris’ answer was perfect. “Yeah, he is gonna be my Daddy  officially and Daddy’s husband. No takebacks.”

Hen stepped forward and gave her friend’s a massive hug and congratulations. “No takebacks indeed.  I think the Cap wants to talk to you Buckaroo and you should all come with me and tell me all about your presents.”

~*~

_ And you know what the phrase "no takebacks" came to  accompany so many other milestones, and no more so than in their wedding bands which had it engraved . It was the first and happiest Christmas Buck had in a long time but it was by no means the last. _


End file.
